JoFlack Relations
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: After getting stood up, it brings Don Flack and Jo Danville closer. The morning brings a conversation that changes their relationship completely, but only for good. romance Jo/Don
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**_Jo/Flack Relations_**

**_Summary: After getting stood up, it brings Don Flack and Jo Danville closer. The morning brings a conversation that changes their relationship completely, but only for good. romance Jo/Don_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY but if I did I think I would make Jo and Flack have a secret relationship and have them tell everyone within the next few episodes of the 8th season._**

**_A/N: i just realized that every pairing I want to happen, doesn't... SMacked, RaiN, Rizzles, let's hope Jo/Flack is one that will happen, becuz I doubt Mac will do anything about his feelings for Jo, if he even has any... let's just say this season of CSI NY is going TO BE AMAZING XD... still wished they play NY on Wednesday's instead of Friday's that is too much of a wait... anyways done ranting now :) ENJOY_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Party Time<strong>

Jo had one more person to talk to and that was detective Don Flack.

"Hey Don, I'm throwing a party tonight, you should come."

"What's the occasion?" Flack looked up from his desk.

"Nothing special, just to relax after our big case we closed today."

"Well, I kind of have myself a date."

"A date?" Jo asked, getting curious.

"Yeah, her name is Denver."

"Oh, that woman you were telling me about, the one you met in a store."

"Actually I met her in a library."

"Detective Flack, what were you doing in a library?" Jo laughed.

"Well maybe I was reading books so I know what in the hell you crime scene investigators are talking about."

"Well, that's impressive Flack, didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't, I'm just tired of feeling stupid."

"Flack, you are anything but stupid, give yourself more credit."

"I just feel like women want me just for my looks."

"If they do, they are stupid, you always let yourself down."

"That's what I'm good at, especially since Jess died almost three years ago."

"It's been that long already?"

Don nodded with a frown, "Sometimes I miss her so much, wishing I would have died instead of her."

"Jess wouldn't want that to happen, look I know I never knew Jess, but she seems pretty amazing."

"She was," Don nodded. "Well you have fun at your party, don't get the kids too drunk."

"You should really come, even bring Denver, it'll mean the world to me if you could come."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Don smiled.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your day," Jo patted his shoulder and walked out of the precinct.

Don ran his hand through his short hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours have passed and Jo's house had the team there. Lindsay was playing Adam and Danny in Guitar hero.

"You two make me seem like I suck at this game," Danny grunted.

"It's because you do," they both replied at the same time and laughed.

"Thanks for the support," Danny shook his head.

"You're bringing down the party Messer," Jo smiled.

"You're just upset because Donnie boy isn't here."

"You like Don?" Lindsay asked, in shock, turning to face Jo.

"I knew that before you did Linds, you're losing your touch," Danny kissed his wife's cheek. "I saw them almost kiss last week," Danny whispered.

"You guys almost kissed?" Lindsay shouted and everyone looked at her.

"I can't tell you anything Linds," Danny shook his head turning to Jo, "Sorry."

"It's okay Danny," Jo nodded. "Even if we did almost kiss, we both are acting like it never almost happened."

"He'll come around, I see the way he looks at you when you two are in the same room as each other."

"Well in my opinion I kind of always thought Don had a thing for you," Lindsay inputted. "He's probably just too scared to say anything, he just doesn't want to lose anyone else he's close to. He's a great guy."

"That he is," Jo nodded, and the three continued playing guitar hero, Adam of course won.

"Beat that," Adam smirked.

"Don't get too excited Adam," Lindsay shook her head. "I was only ten points away from you."

"I'll rematch you."

"You got yourself a deal," Lindsay shook his hand and they played another song on expert instead of hard, like they have been playing all night.

"Oh come on give me something harder than Crazy Train that's easy," Adam shook his head.

"That's what you think," Lindsay smiled and he let her play it first.

4 minutes later Lindsay shouted, "97 percent, you are going to lose today Adam."

"That's my wife," Danny kissed her softly. "Try and beat that Ross," Danny winked to his friend.

Before Adam started there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it, you can play without me watching," Jo told Adam and went to go open the door.

Jo opened it to a sad Don Flack.

"Oh Don, what happened?" Jo asked concerned.

"She stood me up."

"I'm sorry Don," she frowned. "Do you want to come in?"

Don nodded, and Jo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside closing the door.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," Don nodded sitting down while Jo pulled a beer out of her fridge.

Jo sat down next to him, "Are you going to be okay?"

All Don did was shrug, taking a sip of his beer, "Guess she didn't really like me."

"Don, that is impossible, everyone likes you," she patted his hand.

"You're just saying that."

"Don, I mean it, you are a kind, caring, handsome man, whoever doesn't want you doesn't know what she's missing."

"I don't even see a point of liking anyone if they don't like me back."

"Who do you like, that doesn't like you back?"

"You," he mumbled as he took another sip of the beer.

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Well do you?"

Jo nodded slowly, "Yeah Don, I meant what I said, you're kind, caring and handsome."

"Well thanks for liking me, but I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess Don, I would feel the same way if I got stood up."

"Well that's the point, no one would ever stand you up."

"You seem so sure of yourself. Last month I had a date with this doctor, and he didn't show up, didn't even leave my phone a message."

"Well he is just an idiot, you are too great for that, first of all your so damn gorgeous, and I... just like you."

"Well then it's settled that we both like each other."

"I guess so," Don nodded, finishing his beer. Jo's hand landed on Don's thigh. "Jo, are you sure that's a good idea? When a woman caresses my thigh it turns me on... a lot."

"Did you just honestly, admit that to me?"

Don gulped, "Yeah, I guess I did, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she patted his thigh and then intertwined her fingers together placing them on the table.

"You're amazing Jo, you know that."

Jo nodded, "Thanks for telling me though."

After a few seconds of silence, Don got up and rinsed out the beer bottle. Jo stood up next to him, laying her hand on top of his. He looked up at her, and slowly back away.

"So um... what is the team doing?" Don cleared his throat.

"Well, believe it or not, Danny, Lindsay and Adam were the only ones to make it."

"That makes an awfully lame party."

"Are you calling me a bad party planner, Flack?"

"Maybe," he smirked, and rubbed her back. "But it's okay, maybe once they leave the party will hypen up."

"Are you hitting on me Don?"

"Maybe I am," he shrugged casually, stepping closer to Jo. "Maybe we should let them leave now," he smirked, an inch away from her face, but then he pulls back. "You take things way to seriously there Jo, I just meant maybe we could watch a movie together, maybe who knows, there might be some kissing, or just innocent touching."

"Are you sure you only had one beer to drink?"

"I actually drank three before coming over here, but don't worry I took a cab, don't want to have to arrest myself, you know."

A smile appeared on Jo's face. "Always the charmer Detective," she fixed his tie, he looked down at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful Jo," he held her hands in his. "You always do, I was just always afraid to admit it. I don't like getting hurt."

"I understand Don."

"There is just something about you that I can't describe," he sighed, resting his forehead on hers.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I'm thinking about it," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It would be stupid of me not to. If me kissing you makes you want to have sex with me, I might not do it."

"It's too early for sex Flack."

"I agree," he nodded. "Let's just stop wasting time," he was about to lean in, but Lindsay came into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, I'm incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry about it Linds," Don pulled away from Jo, and she sighed. "I have to use the bathroom anyways," he nodded and slowly left the kitchen.

"Dang Jo, I'm so sorry for ruining the moment."

"He won't remember it anyways, he had three bottles of beer before he came over, and I gave him another one."

"Oh, well you'll get your kiss with him sometime."

Jo nodded at the younger woman, "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"If it makes things any better you two look cute together, you only deserve the best and Don might be it."

Jo nodded, "Well to be honest, I think he is the best for me, he's so caring about my feelings."

"He tends to do that with women he cares about, don't worry he'll step up soon enough, when he doesn't have drinks in him."

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's simply amazing."

"You both deserve to get the happiness you deserve, and that's with each other."

"I know it is Linds, I know it is," Jo told her with a smile. She was going to have a talk with Don, when he didn't have any alcohol in his system, she really hoped things would go according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY okay I lied.. it was storming near my house, so I had nothing to do but write, so I came up with this (not later in the week)... if you want more please review it'll mean the world to me, and if you have friends who like JoFlack paired up together, let them know about this fic... please and thank you... until next time, keep the reviews up :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing Things

_glad to know that there are some Flack/Jo people out there... and i thank you i ALMOST thought i was the only one that liked Jo/Flack better than Jo/Mac... anyways thanks for reading and here's more_

**Chapter 2: Discussing Things**

As the night carried on everyone slowly left, it was just Jo and Don. She went to go change and when she went back into the living room, his head was hanging off the couch and his mouth was open. Jo couldn't help but laugh at the scene, knowing his neck would hurt in the morning if it stayed in that position. She gently placed his head on the arm rest.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"Your welcome, goodnight Don," she kissed his cheek.

"Don't go," he grunted.

"Two people can't sleep on the couch Flack," she smiled.

"I'll let you sleep on top," Don opened one of his eyes.

"Goodnight Don," she shook her head.

"Okay," Don nodded and closed his eyes.

Jo nodded, slightly feeling bad and went to sleep in her bed.

"Damn Don, what are you doing to me?" Jo sighed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came quickly, Jo stretched. Before leaving her bed, Jo smelled something that grabbed her attention.

She slowly left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen where Don was making coffee.

"You didn't have to Don," Jo came up beside him.

"Don't scare me like that," he quickly turned to a smiling Jo.

"Oh, are you telling me that I scared Detective Don Flack? In my apartment by the way."

"You shouldn't mess with someone who had a lot to drink last night. And for your information I'm still confused of why I'm at your place."

"You didn't want to arrest yourself while being drunk."

"Really?" Don shook his head and poured himself some coffee. "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks," she nodded and sat down at the table. "How do you know where everything is at?"

"I looked through all the cabinets just to find coffee grounds. Your place is a mess by the way."

"Thanks," she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep very well."

"Told you, you would have slept better on top of me."

Jo couldn't help but smile at his words.

"See I know how to make you smile," Don sat down next to Jo, patted her hand. "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Come on Jo, you can tell me anything, but if you don't want to I understand," he pushed himself away from the table.

"We almost kissed again," Jo stated before he left the room.

"Oh," Don looked at Jo and then shook his head. "Sorry I don't really remember."

"I know you didn't," Jo sighed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay there, it's probably going to happen again sometime, that's two times we almost kissed."

"But I think this time it was leading somewhere."

"Just to let you know, I wouldn't have had sex with you, I respect you more than that," Don stated getting offensive.

"I know you do Don, I didn't mean that. I meant it was going to change our relationship."

"How do you figure?"

"You don't remember anything we talked about last night, do you?"

"My brain is a little fuzzy right now, what did we talk about?"

"Nothing Flack, it's not important."

"Anything we discuss is important Jo," he squeezed her hand slightly, and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Well first off you called me gorgeous and that you like me."

"Are you telling me that you like me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the conclusion we came up with."

"Nothing is going to be awkward for us?"

"I think me and you will be good, but there is something you told me you wanted to do to me."

"Did it consist of us watching a movie and there being some kissing?"

Jo nodded, "How did you know that?"

"I remember some things that happened, except us almost kissing," Don sighed, looking down nervously at his hands. "I don't know if we can go out though, no matter how much we want it."

"And why can't we?"

"Well there is an age difference between us, and I guess I feel like I wouldn't be mature enough for you."

"You Don, are one of the most mature guys I know. Plus 12 years age difference isn't a big deal, not to me anyways."

"You're too great for me."

"I think that goes both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"You Don Flack are too great for me."

"That's impossible Jo, I might just happen to be perfect for you. I just don't know what you are going to do about Mac."

"What about Mac, me and him are just good friends, there is something different with my relationship with you than with Mac."

Don shrugs, "I guess I just had to make that clear, I always thought you had a thing for Mac."

"Maybe I did, but I know I never recognized it."

"I guess it's obvious for everyone else. So, um... are we still friends or are we dating now?" Don asked, rubbing his neck.

"That's up to you Flack, I would have it either way, to be honest."

"Well speaking of being honest, I've been wanting you for the longest time."

"Well thanks for telling me now," Jo teased.

"I know I should have told you sooner."

"No Don, it was better that you took time, you shouldn't rush into things if you are unsure about it."

"Your so damn smart," Don sighed.

"Don, you're smart too, you just don't give yourself any credit."

"The only thing I'm good at is being a cop."

"Oh come on Don, you must be good at more things."

"Well there is another thing I think I'm pretty damn good at," he winked.

"Oh, and what is this other thing that I should know about," Jo flirts back.

"Lean in closer and I can show you," he whispered, his mouth a few inches away from Jo's.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"Maybe," he smiled and lifted his hand, placing it on her cheek. A few more slow seconds later, Don's lips brushed against Jo's softly, his hands slid up her thighs, Jo's arms wrapped around Don's waist. His tongue caresses Jo's bottom lip, wanting entrance, which Jo happily complies.

He smiled into the kiss as Jo let out a soft moan of delight, after a few more seconds Don pulls back slowly.

"Well Don, you do got pretty damn good skills at that," Jo smiled.

"I just kissed you didn't I?" Don asked, his cheeks feeling flushed.

"I'm pretty sure you just did," Jo rubbed his arm.

"Well now I'm confident that this relationship is going to be nice."

"Don didn't use the word hot?"

"Well I got to say you kiss pretty hot Jo," he blushes.

"Well I'm impressed with myself, it takes me a few times to get the guy to blush."

"Well, you haven't been with Don Flack before," he grins, kissing her cheek.

"Then I'm glad we are giving each other a shot."

"Yeah," Don smirked, and was about to kiss Jo again when her cell phone went off.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Jo pushed herself from the table and answered her phone. "Danville. Yeah, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there. Alright, see you then."

"Was that Mac?" Don frowned.

"Yeah, I have a scene to go to."

"Alright, I'll walk you to your car, well after you change out of your pajamas, which you look great in by the way," Don smiled, couldn't get the grin off his face, as Jo kissed him softly and then went into the bedroom to change.

About five minutes later Jo came out of her room, all ready to go.

"Damn you get ready quicker than most women."

Jo just shook her head and grabbed her badge, keys and some other things she would be needing.

On the way down to the car, they had something else to discuss.

"One thing before you go," Don stated as he closed Jo's car door, and the window was open.

"What is that?" she asked, curious.

"Are we going to keep us a secret for right now, or just tell everyone, because I would feel more comfortable if we kept it a secret a while, everybody's so nosy when it comes to my love life," he ended with a smile and Jo laughed.

"I sure won't mind keeping us a secret for a little while," she told him and then gave him a gentle kiss.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah sorry Don, but maybe after work we can watch a movie and there might be a little kissing," she repeated his words from earlier.

"I'll hold you to it," Don winked, and kissed her once more before she left.

Don had a permanant smile on his face as he got into his car and headed home, since he had the day off. He couldn't wait until he could see Jo that night, he was glad they would give each other a chance in romance, both of which who were secretly hoping that their relationship would be one of long term.

* * *

><p><strong><em>alrighty so HOW WAS THAT? thanks for whoever is reading this fic, and reviewing it as well, if u want me to thank you for a review then you shuld produce one... a review only takes like ten seconds... i promise. Keep on reading and reviewing so you get more damn I never knew how much i LOVE the flirtyness between JoFlack until i wrote it lol I FREAKIN' think this fic is incredible lol_**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Day

_I loved this and i hope you love this too, but please leave comments I like to know what you guys think_

**Chapter 3: Long Day**

When Jo arrived to the crime scene, Mac was taking photos. He heard her walking over, he looked up at the smiling woman.

"Any reason why you are in a good mood?" he asked.

"No, no reason, it's just a beautiful day out."

"Yeah except for the sight and smell of death."

"Are you sure, your okay there Mac?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm doing fine, just had a long night, I fell asleep at my desk, and I think my neck just hurts."

"You just need to relax more, stressing out isn't healthy."

"Can we finish the scene, I'm not in a mood to deal with death today?" Mac asked her softly.

"Sure," Jo shrugged, something else is bothering him and she was going to figure it out.

Processing the scene took almost two hours, Jo made her way back to the lab, she got a text from Don asking if they can meet on her lunch break.

She just decided to call him, it was a thirty minutes drive to the lab.

"Hey Flack, you miss me already?"

"Maybe," he laughs. "So are we on for lunch?"

"Actually I don't think there will be time for lunch."

"Oh, guess I know how that feels like, being too occupied by work, I understand."

"I'll make it up to you, maybe I'll let you pick the movie tonight."

"If you're still going to have time for a movie."

"I wouldn't miss our first date Don for anything."

"I like the sound of that, first date... I hope there will be many to come."

"Of course there will be, no doubt about that."

"Still hard to believe we've only been dating for a few hours, too bad most of those hours we aren't together."

"We'll have time to make up for that lost time," Jo flirted lightly.

"Alright, well I'm going to shower, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Don, talk to you later... I miss you."

"I miss you too Jo, bye," Don stated, and Jo knew he was smiling on the other end.

"Bye," Jo replied and then hung up her phone. The rest of the trip to the lab was spent in silence, she really wished they were together about now, she truely felt like she was a teenager again, missing the voice of her boyfriend.

She finally arrived to the lab, she entered the elevator and rested her head on the elevator's wall. Before it got to the 35th floor Jo straightened herself up and then exited it when the doors opened.

She went to go see what the other team members were doing. Adam and Lindsay were working on stuff from the crime scene that Mac arrived from ten minutes before Jo herself did.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood," Lindsay glanced at Jo who had her arms crossed and was smiling. "What's with the smile you got going on?"

"It's nothing," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, well if I recall, using my detective skills, last night Don was still there when everyone else was leaving."

"That doesn't mean he has anything to do with the smile."

"Oh, but I think he does," Lindsay smirked. "You aren't very good at lying," Lindsay shook her head. "If I told you what I thought you did, would you tell me?"

"Probably not."

"Oh my God, you kissed him didn't you?" Lindsay half shouted.

"What up, high five for that," Adam held up his hand and Jo shook her head.

"Just because Lindsay assumed that's what happened, doesn't mean it actually did."

"You have an amazing poker face Jo, you don't have to tell me if I'm right or not, because I'm pretty sure I am," Lindsay winked.

"Okay Linds, whatever you say," Jo left with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah she kissed him," Lindsay smiled proudly. "Nothing gets passed me."

"You sure about that Lindsay?" Danny laughed as he came in the room and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Who asked you Messer," she playfully hit him on the arm.

Meanwhile Jo headed for Mac's office, "Hey Mac, may I ask why you are short tempered today?"

"I'm not short tempered Jo."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong," she sat down in front of his desk.

He pulled out an envelope from his desk and handed it to Jo. She saw that it was from Stella in New Orleans. She read the paper twice just to make sure, and sure enough it was an invitation for her wedding.

"I didn't even know she was seeing someone," Mac ran a hand through his hair.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Jo asked softly, and Mac nodded slowly.

"I was too afraid to tell her how I feel and now I've lost her for good. She wants me to go see her get married, but I don't know if I can."

"That does seem very complicated Mac, I wish there was someway I could help."

"Yeah I know, you are a wonderful woman."

"Thanks Mac, I'm flattered..." Jo starts only to be cut off by her phone. "Flack, are you serious? Yeah I'll be right there," Jo quickly closed her phone.

"What happened Jo?"

"There's been a murder in front of my house."

"You want me to come join you?"

"Thanks Mac, but you should stay here, okay?"

Mac nodded as Jo hurried as fast as she could to get to her house.

45 minutes later, because of traffic, Jo finally made it over to her place.

"Don," she hurried over to her boyfriend. "What do you know so far?"

"Um... you're not going to like this Jo."

"What happened Don?" she asked.

"We found your son Tyler pulling the knife out of the victim."

"What was my son doing here?"

Don shrugs, "I don't know, but they took him to interrogation."

"They couldn't wait for me to get here."

"Jo, you know it wouldn't be a great idea if you interrogate your own son, it wouldn't end well."

"I know," she nodded with a frown. "It's going to be a long day."

"Looks like we'll end up delaying our date then, damn it, I want to know how doing couple stuff with you would be like."

"Hopefully this case will get wrapped up quick, there is no way my son would have killed someone."

"I sure hope not Jo, because that wouldn't go well for you either."

"I know," she sighed and Don rubbed her back.

"It's going to be alright Jo, I promise you," he kissed her cheek when nobody was near them.

"I guess I should get started with the crime scene."

Don nodded, "That would be a good idea, while your doing that why don't I go pack up some of your stuff, this murder might be a warning for you unfortunately."

"Let's hope not," Jo sighed. "And I can pack my own things."

"You just don't want me looking at your private clothes items."

Jo shook her head and started working the crime scene, once the body got taken back to Sid's lair, Don walked Jo inside.

"Do you still feel safe here, or do you want to room with me for a little while?"

"I guess rooming with you won't be so bad."

"Won't be so bad, Jo, it'll be amazing," he rested his hands on her hips.

"I just hope Tyler didn't do anything wrong."

"From what I know from his mother, he's a good kid," Don smiled, laying his forehead on hers, bringing her into a soft kiss. Jo walked backwards into the wall as the kiss was filled with more passion than any of their other kisses had been.

He pulls back out of breath, his hand on the inside of Jo's shirt, his thumb running over her back.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"And just how many times are you going to tell me that Detective?"

He shrugs, "Until I get tired of saying it, which won't be anytime soon," he dipped his head down and kissed her again. Kissing softly down her neck, she offers a moan and Don pulls back.

"I'm sorry that was going too far, don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Impossible, I'm always comfortable with you," Jo smirked, kissing right below his ear. "You are a great man Don Flack."

"So I've been told," he winks, kissing her cheek. "Why don't we get you packed and then you can go back to the lab to find out who killed John Doe."

"Thanks for... taking me in Don."

"Not a problem at all, I like your company," he kissed her once more and then allowed her to pack some of her things.

After packing he walked Jo to her car, carrying her bag.

"I'll take your stuff to my place and I guess I will be working with you today."

"I just hope everything is going to be okay."

"It will be," he grabbed onto one of her hands. "I'll see you later, alright," he told her softly and she nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her thumbs running up and down his neck, "Yeah see you later detective," she kissed him softly, and Don presses her up against the car.

"Mm, you taste good," Don kissed down her collarbone, she offers him a soft moan.

"So do you detective," she kissed his lips once more. "See you soon, hopefully."

"We'll make this work," he smiled kissing the top of her head. "Take care now."

"Oh I will, that kiss will be on my mind for the rest of the day."

"Told you I'm pretty damn good at kissing," he smirks.

"Never had a doubt in my mind," she mirrored his growing smile, kissing Don once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn are they cute or what? i freakin' LOVE writing this... what do you guys think... leave kind words or ideas that you would want to read in this story... i take all types of ideas. You should be hearing from me again soon :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Not Innocent

_thanks for readin and reviewing it means the world to me goodness it needs to be Friday already... I'm so impacient, glad i created this story so we wont be Jo/Flack-less during the long week... yeah im not all good with crime stuff and deciding how people die so please forgive me for the case i brought into the story_

**Chapter 4: Not Innocent**

Jo had made it back to the crime lab, she had some things to take care of, and most importantly find out how her John Doe died. While waiting for the results, Jo processed the knife, the blood belonged to a man named Marco Alvarez, 25 years of age. He had nothing on his criminal record and worked at a diner three miles away from Jo's address.

"Jo, I heard about your son," Lindsay came into the room.

"You did, what did you hear?"

"That he was caught with a dead body and they took him to get some answers."

"Do you know how that is going?" Jo asked, slightly nervous.

"No sorry, but I believe your son is innocent 100 percent."

"Thanks," Jo sighed, rubbing her neck. "So what are you up to?"

"Working the scene you and Mac had this morning."

"And how is that going?"

"We hit a dead end, but Adam is working on it. So, are you positive there is nothing going on between you and Don?"

"I'm pretty positive Lindsay."

"Okay," Lindsay nodded. "I hope you get your guy."

"Me too," Jo nodded, still slightly frustrated. Lindsay offered Jo a small smile and left the room. Jo let out a sigh.

"Well, I'd have to say that was a pretty big sigh," a male voice stated as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Don," Jo smiled slightly, so glad they were dating now, just being friends was good for them, but they were meant to be a couple, in her opinion.

"I kind of have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well before coming here I stopped by the precinct, and they are going to hold Tyler for 24 hours."

"Are you serious?" Jo frowned and Don nodded, pulling up a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"Thanks," she rubbed her hands together. "Did they tell you why?"

Don shook his head, "No, I'm sorry," he patted her thigh. "Things are going to be okay, please believe me when I say that."

"I always believe you Don," she nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. "You're a very trustworthy man."

"I try to be," Don smirked, glad to lighten up the mood as he heard Jo offer a small laugh. "If these damn walls weren't made out of glass, I would have you up against one right now."

"You really can't get enough of me can you?"

"I don't think so," Don winked, rubbing her thigh. "Well I should get back to the precinct before I end up kissing you so hard."

"There's always time for that later," Jo smirked.

"So we are still on for tonight?"

Jo nodded, "Well we are rooming together for the time being."

"I'll let you sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Don, we can always share the bed, I know you can behave yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetheart," he winked. "Well I'll see you later."

Jo nodded, "Yeah, later."

"God, you're amazing," Don spoke one last time before leaving the room, Jo watched him until he was out of sight.

Before Jo got too carried away thinking about what the night would bring for them, she got a phone call from Sid.

"Yeah Sid, I'll be right down," Jo told him and secured her evidence before heading down to the morgue.

Minutes later she arrived down to his lair.

"Jo, I heard your son has been accused of murder."

"Yeah, and here I thought the day couldn't get any worse."

"What's wrong with today?"

"Well first off Mac being short tempered, did you know that Stella sent him a wedding invitation."

"I told Mac to make his move before she left for New Orleans."

"He doesn't listen does he?" Jo shook her head. "Hope his short tempered is short lived, the last thing I need to deal with is his attitude."

"Why do you think I spend most of my day down here?"

Jo smirked, "So what do you got Sid?"

"Well first of all, he was a smoker, his neck had been snapped, causing instant death, knife wound near his stomach, didn't do much damage."

"So you're thinking that someone stabbed him and then he fell to the ground?"

"Perhaps, he did have a broken rib, which he'd gotten after death. It rules out your son because he isn't built enough to break someone's ribs, unless he wore steeled toe boots."

"Sid, all the shoes he owns are steel toed, and he plays soccer."

"Then we may have a problem there Jo."

"Damn it, I guess this day can get worse. I have to go Sid, thanks for the autopsy results."

She quickly left the lab and headed to the precinct, she saw an officer talking to her son.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to him please?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't do that."

"You must be new here, I'm Detective Jo Danville and this is my son."

"I'm sorry Detective, I'm just going off orders."

"You better let me talk to my son," Jo balled her fists. "Don't give me any crap Detective."

"Woah, what's going on over here?" Don rushed over, standing beside Jo.

"He won't let me talk to my son."

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Don asked.

"He will tell me the truth Don, and you know that."

"But Jo if you talk to him it can throw off the whole investigation, they'll think you let him off because he's your kid."

She took Don to the side, "I just got autopsy results, Marco Alvarez had a broken rib after his death, and yeah Tyler isn't strong enough to do that, but all his shoes are steel toed and he plays soccer, so he knows the right force to do that kind of damage."

"I'll go talk to him," Don told Jo.

"Don, I have to do this, he'll keep lying if anyone else talks to him."

"You do know what kind of trouble this can cause."

"I'm willing to take this chance Don, you got to let me do this."

Don sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, okay, you can go talk to him."

"Thanks Don, I really owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, just doing my job."

"I know you are," Jo nodded. "You can always come in the interrogation room and be there for moral support. Plus that might be the only way that Detective will let me talk to him."

"Don't worry about that guy, he's a rookie cop, let's go interrogate your son."

Jo nodded and they both went back to Tyler and took him into room number two.

"Tyler, what were you doing in the front of the house at the time of Marco's death?"

"Who's Marco?"

"The boy the cops saw you pulling the knife out of."

"Look, I didn't do anything, okay. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Don't give me that Tyler, what were you doing home that time of day?"

"What, can't his son see his mother anymore, I knew I should have stayed with dad."

"Don't bring him into this."

"I told you everything I was just wanting to see you, didn't know you were at work. I caught him snooping around so I confronted him about it."

"How did you confront him?" Don asked, and Tyler and Jo looked at him.

"I talked to him that's all."

"You were obviously the last person who saw the man alive, what I don't get is how the knife ended up in him," Don asked, almost yelling.

"I have a knife in my bag, I threatened him, but I didn't stab him, he fought me for the knife and it ended up stabbing him, and then he fell to the ground and that was it."

"You killed him then."

"No I didn't," Tyler grunted.

"You were in possession on the knife, not only did he bleed out but his neck was broke and also a rib after death," Jo was upset and mad. "How could you do this you are my son, your supposed to be a good guy," she shook her head. "Don, I don't want to see my son right now, you finish it up," Jo frowned and left the room.

"I think we are done here," Don told the boy, as he waved in the detective to take Tyler.

When Tyler was taken back to his holding cell, Don went to go find Jo. He headed outside only to see her sitting on the steps of the precinct, he went to go sit by her.

"What did I ever do wrong as a mother?"

"You are a great mother, all mother's who son's are criminals always want to know what they did wrong. But listen to me Jo, you are a great mother, just because your son killed someone doesn't mean you were a bad influence on him," he rubbed her arm.

"Thanks for the support Don."

"Why shouldn't I support my girlfriend," Don smiled slightly.

"My day just isn't going as planned."

"Your strong enough to get passed it, don't worry Jo, well I have to go back in there. You can get a few more hours of work right?"

"I can manage," Jo nodded. "Guess it's not vital for me to stay at your place anymore."

"Guess you want to go back to your place?"

"I think going back would bring back memories of this day, I want to hold those thoughts off for a while."

"So we are still going to room together?" Don asked with a big grin.

"Well we haven't even started rooming together, I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity."

"Me either," he smiled, standing up along side Jo. "You go finish up work and then I'll take us home."

She nodded, "Thanks so much Don."

"Always an honor to help you out."

Since they were in front of the precinct they couldn't kiss because they didn't want everyone to know about their relationship, them coming out to everyone would be a while because Jo and Don wanted to make sure this relationship was going somewhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep dont hate me just cuz i made Tyler guilty idk if im going to let him just cover up for someone else so be pacient with that... and as for DonJo a little bit more romance next for them... it'll be a little while before they have sex or actually no having sex... just straight up making love... if your ready for more tell me your thoughts on this chapter... it means the world to me please and thank you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Just Desserts

_for all of you wondering... I'm putting Ellie with her dad for a few more chapters but then she'll be in the story... i got a brilliant plan for when she arrives back :) _

**Chapter 5: Just Desserts**

The rest of the day was going extremely slow with Jo. Everybody was comforting her about her son, but Lindsay had a feeling that Tyler was covering up for someone else.

Jo was glad when the work day was finally over, now all she wanted to do was relax with her boyfriend. "Still can't believe me and him are together," she thought outloud.

"It is hard to believe isn't it?" Don asked with a smirk.

She turns around and see her boyfriend appear.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just want to go relax."

"Yeah because when you are around me you relax, we spend most of time doing you know what," he winked.

"You make it sounds like we have sex."

"Oh you wish we were having sex," he teased her. "So, we leaving now?"

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff from my office and we can head out."

"Okay," Don smiled as Jo left the room to gather her things, she arrives back minutes later.

"Did you get lost or something?"

"No, I ran into Lindsay she's still trying to tell me that I did nothing wrong as a mother."

"Well she is right, okay let's talk more later, I want to get out of here, before I do something to you and then everyone will know about us."

Jo nods and they headed towards the elevator together. Once they got into the elevator they were the only ones on there. Don wrapped his arms around Jo from behind and kissed down her neck.

"I almost forgot how amazing you taste," he mumbled as he nipped at her neck.

"Don," she moans softly and turned around in his arms, their lips connected almost instantly, Don's tongue slowly entered Jo's mouth wrestling each other softly. He slowly backed her up into the wall, knowing the bottom floor was coming up.

"We'll continue this later," Don winked kissing her cheek before the elevator opened.

They walked to his car and Don opened the passenger side to let Jo in, and then he got into the driver's side.

As he drove them to his place, his right hand being held with Jo's left. He occassionally glanced at his older girlfriend.

"Your a perfect woman, Jo."

"Thanks Don," she squeezed his hand and then smiled. "You're pretty perfect in my book too."

"That sound great, thanks."

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Finally they arrived to his apartment building. Minutes later they were in an elevator once again, Don backed Jo against the wall and kissed her again, they didn't have to pull away before the elevator opened.

He led her down the hall to his apartment door. Don opened the door slowly, smiling as he did so.

"Don your a great detective, horrible teaser."

"Who said I was teasing you?" he smirked brighter and opened the door.

After he shut the door as they were inside he began kissing her hard again. He backed her against the couch, he lowered them onto the couch. He was on top of her kissing her more passionately than he had done before. His hand slid up the hem of her shirt.

"You are beautiful," he kissed down her neck.

"Don, you know how much I want you, but I'm not as young as you are," she stated and Don pulled back slowly.

"Jo, you look absolutely fine, we're both not ready for sex yet, because well first off you have to be comfortable with me seeing you naked."

She nodded, and then Don sat himself up, and Jo sat up next to him. She had her head on his shoulder and Don wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm.

He kissed the top of her head softly, and Jo looked at him with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Well look it that, maybe we can relax around each other," Don winks and Jo laughed lightly.

"Thanks for being so understanding Flack."

"I always do my best to make my girlfriend happy," he smirked. "I like the sound of that, you as my girlfriend, usually I don't date women who are smarter than me though."

"You are smart, just at other things," she patted his thigh.

"I really love being around you," Don admits softly, and Jo looked up at him with a smile.

"I love it too," she replied and then kissed him softly.

"So do you want something to eat or drink?" Don asked as Jo pulled back.

"There's only one thing I want," Jo flirts.

"And what is that?"

"All I want right now is you."

"Oh and I thought I was the dirty minded person," Don teased. "So does that mean you don't want to watch a movie?"

"Just because we aren't having sex yet doesn't mean we can't do other things."

"Oh and what do you want to do?" Don asked, and Jo pulled him into a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down so they were laying on the couch. Don was on top as they continued their very heated make out session. Lips and tongue connected as they explored each other's mouths with a great force.

Only thoughts in their minds were that they could most definately get used to this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes i hope you liked it even though it was short but if you want more u know what to do ;) reviews make this girl happy especially on any other day that isnt CSI NY Friday <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Close Comfort

_oh soooo sorry for the delay but i had writers block and a busy schedule hope u forgive me and keep on reading_

_**Chapter 6: Close Comfort**_

Hours after they made out on Don's couch, Jo and him were watching a movie. He kissed the top of her head as he got off the couch to go to the bathroom.

Jo sighed as she felt her side get cold. "I really don't know why I want him so bad. Am I really ready to have sex with him."

She ran a hand through her hair, "It's been a while since I wanted someone this bad."

"Maybe because I'm just so good looking," Don teased as he came and sat back down next to his girlfriend.

"Don, I was doing some thinking."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"More than I thought I did, but we said we wouldn't do that if I didn't feel comfortable in my own body."

"Well whatever you want to do Jo, anything will be fine by me."

Jo nodded, "Maybe staying here wasn't so good."

"Maybe you just need some space, not from our relationship but just rooming together. I figured this would be too much for the both of us."

"I don't want to be home alone though. Ellie comes back in two days."

"You can always stay here till then I'll just sleep on the couch so we won't be triggered to you know have sex," Don told Jo and rubbed his hand together.

Jo shrugs, "As long as you don't sleep in just boxers we'll be just fine."

"Oh I bet we will be," Don winks and kissed down Jo's neck. "Why can't I stop kissing you," Don moans, as he pulls back.

"Maybe because I'm just so good looking," Jo repeated his words from earlier and that was when Don forced his lips onto hers, straddling her as he pushed her down onto the couch.

He kisses and nibbles on her neck, his hand slides up her shirt, and fondled Jo's fabric covered breast.

"Don," Jo moans as she arched into him.

"Damn your hot in that position," Don licked his lips as he started to suck on her bottom lip.

Before Jo could take off Don's shirt, his cell phone started ringing.

"Really?" Don groaned and reached out to grab his phone. He sees that it's Danny, he kisses Jo once more and then stands up.

"Okay Danny, what's so important that couldn't wait until..."

"It's your sister."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She got into a bar fight and when I came out the bathroom I saw her on the floor with a gash in her head. They called the ambulance and I'm at the hospital."

"Alright Danny, I'll be there soon."

"Okay Don, and I'm sorry."

"No don't be, I'll be right there," Don stated and then hung up.

"I'm guessing that wasn't good news?"

"Sam got in a bar fight and ended up in the hospital. I'm sorry about this getting cut short, you want to tag along or just be here alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now either, I'm coming with you," Jo straightened herself out.

"Okay and if Danny asks about that on your neck, you didn't get it from me," Don smirked and kissed the bruise forming on her neck. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Don't worry about it Don," she kissed him softly. "Let's go see your sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don and Jo made it there in about thirty minutes. Danny was pacing around the room.

"Thank God your here Don, they won't tell me anything until a relative came," Danny told his friend, not realizing Jo was with Don.

When he finally realized her his jaw dropped open, as he looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Are you two... since when did this, wow stepping up to the plate aren't you Donnie boy," Danny pats Don's arm.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Jo asked.

"I'm a detective Jo, it's pretty obvious that there is something going on between the two of you. I did only call Don to come."

"Danny," Don said in a warning tone.

"Look I'm happy for you Don, but isn't she a little bit out your league?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jo crossed her arms.

"Um... don't you want to see your sister," Danny directs to Don.

"Nice way to change subjects, this is not over Messer."

"Of course not," Danny winks, just as the doctor came over.

"I'm guessing your Samantha Flack's brother?"

"Yeah, that's me," Don nodded. "How is she doing?"

"She is all good, except for the concussion she had from falling onto the floor. She should be up in less than 24 hours."

"Thanks Doc, can we go see her?" Don asked, pointing to Jo and Danny.

"Of course, if you would follow me," the doctor stated and then they followed him to Sam's room. He nodded to them and then left the room.

"Damn she looks real bad," Don sighed, pulling up a chair next to her bed. Sam had a busted lip, bruised neck and cheek, black eye and stitches on the side of her head where she fell.

"Are you going to be alright buddy?" Danny asked, placing his hand on Don's shoulder.

He looked up at his friend and shrugged, "I'm more worried about Sam."

"I would be too," Danny nodded. "Do you want me to leave you alone with her?"

Don slowly nodded, "Please."

"Alright, I'll be outside sitting, come on Jo."

"Actually, Jo can you stay in here?" Don asked and she nodded.

"Oh okay, pick your girlfriend over your best friend."

"Danny if you even breath a word about this to anybody, I'll make you pay."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Don asked and Danny shook his head.

"Alright I promise, you guys will tell people when you are ready," he nodded and then left the room.

Jo pulled a chair up beside Don and patted his thigh.

"Thanks for staying in here with me."

"Not a problem there Don, I'll always be here with you when you need anything," she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"Thanks," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then looked back at his sister. He frowned, until he felt Jo's thumb rubbing the top of his hand.

_This woman is a keeper, for sure,_ Don thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay well how sappy was that ending of this chapter... I bet you guys loved it lol... what do you guys want next and what did you think about it... remember reviews inspire me<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Life Changing Confession

_JO FLACK RELATIONS_

_sorry for the delay but now my motivation is back... so expect more Jo/Flack stories from me updated within the next week... okay had to reread this story so i knew where i left off... _

_**Chapter 7: Life Changing Confession**_

Hours have passed and Don had fallen asleep in the chair he has been sitting in. Jo had gotten called away to work, so she had to leave Don alone with his sister, Danny was asleep in the waiting room.

Don woke up almost near noon, Sam was still asleep, and he noticed Jo was missing.

"Why couldn't it have been her day off?" Don sighed. "I need her right now."

"Wow Donnie boy, are you falling for Jo?" Danny asked, as he entered the room, hearing what Don said aloud.

"I actually think I am Danny, I think I was always in love with Jo, I just didn't want to act on it, well because of Jess."

"I really hope you two work out, you guys just fit somehow. Man I sound like my wife."

"You've always sounded like her Danny, even when you guys were just dating."

Danny smiled, "Well I love her. So, how far have you guys gotten?"

"We were pretty close last night, but then I got a call from you."

"Wow, didn't know she had it in her," Danny laughed, and Don hit his friend in the arm.

"Thanks Danny," Don rolled his eyes. "You didn't hear this from me though, she's self concious about a few things."

"I would be too, if I was her."

"And the good thing about me and her is that, I don't know I just feel like this relationship is going to last forever."

"It probably will, you guys are so comfortable around each other it's crazy, me and Lindsay aren't even that close, like you are with Jo, especially so early along in the relationship."

"Thanks for that Danny."

"What are friends for buddy," Danny patted his friends shoulder.

The door opened again and the guys turn around to see Jo leaning against the doorframe. Don's face was brightened with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jo smiled, and then looked at Danny.

Danny smirked, and threw up his hands, "Alright I get it, I'm gone," Danny patted Don's back and walked passed Jo, not without winking at her first.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Don smiled, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just two best friends talking," he kissed her lips softly.

"She still hasn't woken up yet?" Jo asked, looking at Don's sister.

Don shook his head, "No, but hopefully she'll be up soon. She's probably going to freak out that I'm here."

"She's one tough woman."

"Well that's just because she is a Flack, Flack's have a tough side to them, I sometimes think that she is tougher than me."

"With those arms," she smiled, her hand running over the muscle in his arm.

"I knew you only wanted me for my arms."

"Actually it's your eyes I fell in love with."

"Fell in love with huh?" Don smirks. "Speaking of, Jo I have something that I think you should know."

"Yeah, what is it?" Jo asked crossing her arms.

"Promise me that you won't freak out and pass out on me."

"Just tell me Flack."

"I'm falling in love with you... no actually I fell in love with you ever since we first met, guess it was a love at first sight attraction. What I'm trying to say Jo, is that... I well, I love you."

Jo smiled when Don nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you positive because Don Flack there is no going back from here on out?"

"I haven't been so sure in my life of anything Jo, I love you and can't imagine me with another woman."

"Don Flack, I love you too."

"Really?" Don couldn't get the grin off of his face.

Jo patted his shoulder and nodded, "I really do," she kissed his neck.

"Can't believe I admitted this to you in a hospital."

"All that matters is that we admitted it," she brought her lips to his.

His hands ran through Jo's hair, "I truely can't get enough of you," he pulls back for air, and then kissed her once again.

She moans as Don's hands slid over Jo's ass, he felt her smile into the kiss. Don pulled back, leaning his head against hers, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"We should celebrate this moment," Jo smiled.

"What, with sex?"

"Now, now Don, we are not going to be having sex, ever."

"Why not? Jo you have me quite confused."

"As I recall Flack," she ran a hand over his cheek. "We just admitted that we loved each other," she smiled. "So I would hope that we'd be making love," she smiled, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

Don licked his lips, "Making love to you, my dear. I bet that will be the best I've ever had."

"I think that goes for me as well, I do believe so," Jo winked, and kissed down Don's neck, he smirked as she reached his collarbone, nipping at it.

Don tightened his grip around Jo, his hand slowly sliding up her shirt, forgetting where he was at, until Jo pulled back his hand.

"This moment will have to wait Don, making love in a hospital isn't a good idea, especially with your sister here."

Don nodded, "Of course, that would make me feel weird. I rather make love to my amazing girlfriend in the privacy of my own home."

"I couldn't agree more," Jo kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now."

"And when we are alone, you'd actually be getting very lucky," Jo smirked, licking her lips.

"Damn I didn't realize how dirty you could be Jo."

"Just wait and see Don," Jo winked, and Don shook his head.

"Damn I love you so much."

"I know, I love you so much too," she kissed him softly, before they both sat down next to Sam's bedside, hoping she'd wake up soon, Jo held Don's hand in hers, as his thumb caressed the surface, kissing the top of Jo's head.

Now all they had to do was wait.

_**Thanks for reading this next chapter... tell me everything you thought about this... even you lurkers...i love you all and remember more reviews the sooner I'll update... and that is your motivation lol**_


End file.
